Halloween Love
by luxam9
Summary: Tatsuha despierta en su casa desnudo y con una resaca horrible, confundido por borrosos recuerdos de él violando a Ryuichi. ¿Habrá sido realidad o solamente un sueño? Regalo de Halloween para Elizabeth


Primer fic que escribo utilizando mi recién creado "Universo Yaoilnad" que se rige por 13 leyes:

Leyes del Universo Yaoiland.

1. NO existen las mujeres.

2. La diferencia entre sexos es Seme/Macho y Uke/Doncel.

3. Los semes son altos y con buen tono muscular, mientras que los donceles tienden a ser pequeños y con cuerpos delgados.

4. Todos ukes/donceles tienen un lunar en forma de pétalo de sakura en la parte central del pecho, señal que los identifica como tal.

5. Todos los semes/machos tienen el cabello rubio o moreno a menos que se indique lo contrario.

6. Los ukes/donceles tienen el cabello de cualquier color EXCEPTO negro o rubio a menos que se indique lo contrario.

7. Los ukes/donceles pueden embarazarse, los semes no

8. Para detectar los embarazos, un mes después de la concepción, aparece sobre el vientre del doncel, un lunar rosáceo en forma de rosa de cinco centímetros de diámetro.

9. Los embarazos duran nueve meses.

10. Un mes antes del nacimiento comienza a aparecer el canal de parto en la zona del perineo (Zona entre los testículos y el ano), por lo que el nacimiento es "natural" a menos que por alguna indicación médica, deba ser cesárea. Esta abertura desaparece paulatinamente los días siguientes al alumbramiento y desaparece por completo, un mes después del nacimiento.

11. La "homosexualidad" es cuando hay relaciones seme/seme o uke/uke y tiene las mismas repercusiones sociales que en la realidad.

12. Las ropas como faldas, vestidos, trajes de baño de dos piezas y demás (Vamos, ropa de mujer) es totalmente normal entre los ukes/donceles

13. Todos los donceles/ukes usan corpiño.

Si alguien lo quiere usar tal cual, con las mismas leyes, me avisa.

Para Elizabeth… Espero te guste

—Ahh... Tat-chan... Detente... —chillaba Ryuichi.

—No puedo honey... —Se disculpó Tatsuha mientras aventaba la última prenda de ropa del menor y esta quedaba perdida en algún lugar de aquella desordenada habitación.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —Antes de que Ryuichi pudiera detenerlo, Tatsuha empujó entre sus glúteos, entrando en una certera y dolorosa estocada.

El castaño gritó al sentirse invadido por aquel mástil que parecía querer llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Perdió la respiración por unos segundos, sintiendo las lágrimas que corrían si cesar por sus mejillas.

Sin siquiera esperar señal, Tatsuha comenzó a empujar como poseso. El alcohol hervía en sus venas llevándolo a un estado total de excitación donde no escuchaba nada más que sus propios gemidos y la sensación quemante del interior de Ryuichi rodeando su pene.

Ryuichi lloraba y gemía. El dolor lacerante lo hacía contorsionarse, y aún así, portaba una orgullosa erección que era estimulada por el continuo roce del vientre de Tatsuha contra el suyo.

¿En qué momento había pasado? ¿En qué momento había Tatsuha dejado de beber tranquilamente para después violarlo de esa manera?

No pudo pensar más cuando, en una dolorosa embestida, Tatsuha golpeó un punto que lo hizo retorcerse de placer a pesar de la nube de dolor en la que se encontraba. Un grito escapó de su garganta mientras sentía como Tatsuha besaba su pecho y sus hombros con vehemencia.

—Tat-chan... ¿Por qué?

—Ahh... mi cabeza... —Fue la queja de Tatsuha cuando abrió los ojos.

Una de sus manos viajó a su rostro para taparle los rayos de sol que entraban viciosos por su ventana. Se incorporó lentamente para darse cuenta de que se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los sillones de su pequeña sala... completamente desnudo.

»¡Qué demonios!

Cuando se hubo incorporado, una marea de imágenes acudió a su mente. Él y Ryuichi riendo juntos de camino a la escuela. Él invitando a Ryuichi a tomarse unas cervezas. Él y Ryuichi riendo. Él empujando a Ryuichi sobre el sillón. Él tocando a Ryuichi. Ryuichi llorando. Él violando a Ryuichi.

»Dios mío... ¡Qué he hecho!

No. No podía ser cierto. Su mente debía de estar jugándole una muy mala broma. Él no había podido abusar de Ryuichi de esa manera ni aun cuando lo deseaba tanto. Él no podía haberse dejado llevar por el alcohol tan fácilmente... ¿O sí? Era amigos desde hacía más de diez años, no podría haberlo hecho. No, eso debía de ser un sueño.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, se puso inmediatamente a buscar a Ryuichi. Tenía que saber qué había sucedido anoche.

—¡Tat-chan!

Tatsuha sintió una ligera carga sobre su espalda e inmediatamente supo que era Ryuichi. Le dirigió una sonrisa para después bajarlo de su espalda. Tenía que saber qué había ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Ne Ryu... La noche anterior —El semblante sonriente del castaño se ensombreció ligeramente—. Estaba muy tomado y no recuerdo muchas cosas. ¿Sucedió algo que...?

—No pasó nada Tat-chan —contestó recuperando su sonrisa—. Bebimos y después te fuiste a dormir y yo regresé a mi casa.

Tatsuha no pudo reprimir un suspiro de descanso. La sola idea de pensar que había violado a Ryuichi le carcomía el alma. Él no podía haber profanado a la más pura de las almas, aunque no podía de quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que había amanecido desnudo. ¿Haría mucho calor?

—¡Hay que ir a clases! —chilló Ryuichi con su jovial energía. Bueno, menos mal que todo había sido una confusión de su mente.

—Pásame la sal Tat-chan.

Ambos se encontraban comiendo en la cafetería. Pronto tendrían sus últimas dos clases y después podrían ir a sus casas a descansar.

—¡Hey chicos! —Un doncel de su mismo salón se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa—. Va a haber fiesta de Halloween de disfraces en casa de Akira mañana en la noche. ¿Vienen?

Tatsuha ya tenía lista su respuesta que de seguro Ryuichi compartiría.

—No me interesa.

—¡Sí iré! Me queda muy cerca de mi casa —Escuchó que contestaba Ryuichi hiperactivamente, para preguntar después—: ¿Habrá chicos guapos?

Tatsuha no pudo evitar que se le cayeran los palillos de las manos. ¿Era Ryuichi quien había preguntado eso?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió el muchacho—. Mayuri invitará a todas sus amigos y unos cuantos muchachos de otros salones.

—¡Yo también iré! —gritó Tatsuha, un poco exasperado.

Ryuichi volteó a verlo con un claro signo de confusión en su rostro.

—Nee Ta-chan, ya habías dicho que no irías, no es necesario que—

—He dicho que iré —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de levantarse de la mesa.

—Qué asco de fiesta —susurró Tatsuha para sí mismo. Menos mal que no había invertido mucho en su disfraz. Una vieja capa que tenía entre sus cosas, unos colmillos de plástico, pantalón y camisa negra, y listo. Tenía un disfraz de vampiro. ¿La razón por la que la fiesta era un asco? Sencilla.

Su mirada viajó a unos metros de él donde un Ryuichi disfrazado de ángel era asechado por varios hombres. Ese pantalón entallado que dibujaba a la perfección sus curvas junto con aquella camisa de botones sin mangas que dejaba ver la sombra de su corpiño era simplemente excitante, terminando por esas pequeñas alas a su espalda que le daban una apariencia totalmente celestial.

Incluso se dio cuenta cuando algunos de ellos le pedían su teléfono y lo invitaban a bailar y a salir. Maldita su cobardía que le impedía confesarle a Ryuichi sus sentimientos.

No pudiendo resistir la vista, decidió salir de ahí. Nadie lo extrañaría, después de todo, Ryuichi era la sensación. Se encaminó hasta un rincón donde Akira hablaba con su novio y se disculpó, agradeciéndole la invitación.

Ryuichi buscaba con sus ojos a Tatsuha que había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Maldición, esperaba que con ese traje Tatsuha lo invitara a bailar. ¿Qué acaso no lo incitaba para nada? Lo vio cerca de la entrada hablándole a Akira para después salir de la casa. ¿Ya se iba?

Se disculpó de los cinco muchachos que lo estaban rodeando y corrió hacia la salida, preguntándole a Akira por el moreno.

—Me dijo que ya se iba, que tenía cosas que hacer.

—Gracias por la fiesta Akira, creo que también me voy. ¡Adiós!

Salió corriendo a la calle, tratando de localizar a Tatsuha, ubicándolo a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Puso un puchero en su rostro y caminó con pasos agigantados hasta darle alcance al moreno.

—¡¿Por qué te vas sin mí, Tat-chan?

Tatsuha sintió el agarre del uke sobre su brazo y volteó a verlo. Demonios, se veía tan angelical con su disfraz.

—Me estaba aburriendo.

—¡Ni si quiera me avisaste, na no da! —chilló de modo infantil.

Tatsuha sólo suspiró. La realidad era que no había podido soportar ver a Ryuichi rodeado de tantos hombres y que se mantuviera como siempre, sonriente y radiante. Eran demasiados años conteniendo sus sentimientos por él, y ahora, el sueño que había tenido que había sido mucho más realista que veces anteriores, lo atormentaba enormemente.

—No pensé que te importara —respondió, fingiendo indiferencia—, después de todo, la estabas pasando muy bien con esos chicos. ¿Les diste tu teléfono a todos? De seguro ahora estarás demasiado ocupado como para pasar tiempo conmigo y—

Tatsuha se calló cuando sintió una bofetada en su mejilla. Observó a Ryuichi con la mirada entornada. El doncel tenía la mirada baja y sus hombros temblaban.

Ryuichi tomó la mano de Tatsuha con fuerza y lo jaló por la calle. Su casa estaba a unos cuantos metros y agradecía que sus padres estuvieran de viaje.

—¡Espera! —Tatsuha trataba de soltarse sin oponer demasiada fuerza en realidad. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ryuichi? ¿Por qué tenía ese ceño en su rostro? ¿Por qué le había dado una cachetada? Se rindió ante el fuerte agarre sobre su muñeca y siguió a Ryuichi por la oscura calle, dándose cuenta de que se dirigían a la casa del castaño.

Al llegar, Ryuichi prácticamente estampó la puerta y obligó a Tatsuha a entrar a su casa para después cerrar con fuerza.

—¿A qué viene todo esto Ryu?

—Si yo tuviera novio... —empezó a preguntar—, ¿estarías de acuerdo?

—Yo... —Tatsuha titubeó un poco en su respuesta. La verdad, estaría terriblemente desilusionado, pero eso Ryuichi no podía saberlo—. Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo —respondió, volteando la mirada.

—¡Es suficiente!

La alzada voz del menor hizo que Tatsuha volteara a verlo, sólo para observarlo abrirse rápidamente la camisa, haciendo saltar unos cuantos botones.

—¿Porqué hiciste eso?

—¡Mira esto! —exigió con mirada desafiante.

Fue entonces cuando Tatsuha recabó en las decenas de moretones que adornaban la lechosa piel del castaño en su abdomen y su pecho. La tela del corpiño era semitransparente por lo que no pudo apartar su vista de las pequeñas tetillas, pero además, se veían una buena cantidad de moratones a su alrededor.

—¿Y esas marcas? ¿Qué...?

—¡Tú me hiciste todos estos chupetones! —chilló. Tatsuha entornó la mirada. No. No podía ser—. ¡Esa noche! ¡Estábamos tomando en tu casa! ¡Tú me empujaste y me violaste!

—No... —Tatsuha negó—. Eso fue un sueño. ¡No puede ser cierto!

—¡Eso es lo que más me enoja! —Ryuichi estalló haciendo un puchero—. ¡Me violaste y ni siquiera lo recuerdas!

Tatsuha empezó a sudar frió y retrocedió hasta toparse con una de las paredes del salón. No. No podía. Él no podía haber abusado de Ryuichi. Simplemente no. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por el alcohol? Maldición. ¡Nunca jamás volvería a beber!

—La verdad —La voz ahora tierna y suave de Ryuichi lo regresó a la tierra—, iba a golpearte... Pero entonces dijiste eso y...

—¿Yo dije...? —preguntó Tatsuha sin entender del todo.

—Claro... de seguro eso también lo olvidaste.

Ryuichi se le acercó insinuante, y por un momento, Tatsuha quiso correr, pero entonces, hubo algo que lo paralizó. Los dulces labios de Ryuichi se posaron sobre los suyos. Era la sensación más deliciosa que alguna vez hubiera sentido en su corta vida. Sus labios bailaron juntos encontrándose, conociéndose. Abrieron sus bocas y sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza en la que Tatsuha pronto obtuvo el control.

Ryuichi movió sus manos por el torso del moreno, desabrochando con avidez los botones de la camisa casual que el de ojos negros portaba, encontrándose rápidamente con su sensual piel.

Pronto Tatsuha sintió las caricias de esas pequeñas manos contra su pecho. Se movieron sobre su piel como serpientes para después descender y empezar a forcejear con el botón el zipper de su pantalón.

—Espera... —gimió Tatsuha dentro del beso—. Ryu...

Antes de que pudiera seguir objetando, Ryuichi se había hincado frente a él y había tomado su semi erección en su boca. Al instante vio estrellas. La boca de Ryuichi, inocente y falta de experiencia, se movió sobre su miembro enviándole oleadas de placer.

Ryuichi lamía aquel miembro como si de un dulce se tratara, tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y no había podido evitar el furioso rubor que ahora adornaba sus mejillas, pero en realidad deseaba que Tatsuha recordara esa noche... su primera noche...

—Ryuichi... Si no te detienes...

Ryuichi soltó el miembro de Tatsuha y se incorporó, terminando de quitarse la camisa a la que le faltaban unos botones y arrojándola hacia la sala.

—¿No lo recuerdas Tat-chan? —preguntó con inocencia.

Ryuichi se alejó un poco del moreno para desabrocharse sus pantalones y deshacerse de aquella prenda y quedar solamente en ropa interior. Tatsuha se maravilló con la vista. Si el corpiño blanco de tela traslúcida era excitante, ver a Ryuichi con una pequeña tanga del mismo color era simplemente para volverse loco con la visión.

El castaño se acercó de nuevo para posar un casto beso sobre su pecho.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Volvió a preguntar—. Como me besaste... Como me tocaste...

Las manos de Tatsuha prácticamente se movieron solas, posándose sobre la espalda del menor para después bajar y posarse sobre sus glúteos, presionando y sacándole un gemido a Ryuichi. Metió sus manos por la parte de la entrada de las piernas estrujando aquellos músculos con hambre y deseo mientras besaba a Ryuichi de nuevo y se tragaba sus gemidos.

Una de sus manos se aventuró más allá. Lamió rápidamente uno de sus dedos y después regresó su mano dentro de la prenda. Con sus dedos dentro, acarició la parte externa del lugar más íntimo en el cuerpo de Ryuichi. La sondeó con la yema de su dedo índice para después empujar un poco.

»Aahh... Tat-chan... Recuerda... —gimió Ryuichi cuando el dedo de Tatsuha empezó a entrar y salir de forma repetitiva—. Recuerda lo que dijiste...

Con ayuda de la saliva, pronto pudo meter dos dedos que se movían viciosos en su interior. Tatsuha no pudo resistir más y cargó a Ryuichi para acostarlo sobre el sofá de tres plazas que se encontraba en el centro de la sala del menor.

—Ryu...

Con manos temblorosas retiró la prenda que cubría la intimidad de Ryuichi dejándolo sólo con su corpiño. La mirada cerúlea, deseosa y hambrienta lo hizo actuar rápido. Se acomodó sobre él, apoyó sus piernas sobre sus caderas y empujó.

Ryuichi gritó. Su espalda se arqueó en un ángulo imposible y su respiración se cortó. Un corrientazo de dolor lo recorrió por completo. Dolía. Vaya que dolía. Aún después de que Tatsuha lo preparara, no podía dejar de sentir ese dolor. Agradeció que Tatsuha no se moviera.

Tatsuha lo veía fijamente. Sabía que le había dolido. Su cuerpo lo gritaba. A pesar de la creciente necesidad de moverse, se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que Ryuichi se acostumbrara a él. La sensación era completamente embriagante. Como nada que hubiera sentido alguna vez en su vida. El candente interior rodeando su pene lo incitaba a moverse inmediatamente.

Ryuichi respiró hondo, adaptándose a la situación. Pronto, el dolor disminuyó lo suficiente y movió sus caderas un poco. Para Tatsuha esa fue la señal. Con un vaivén lento y constante, Tatsuha comenzó a adentrarse en aquella candente cavidad, ocasionando pronto oleadas de placer en ambos.

Atrapó sus labios en un beso candente mientras seguía empujando cada vez con más velocidad. Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era su memoria. Recordar cómo había sido aquella primera vez. Recordar lo que había dicho, pues en esos momentos sólo unas palabras llegaban a su mente. Aquellas palabras que tenía guardadas en su corazón desde hacía varios años.

—Te amo Ryu...

Ryuichi gimió fuertemente mientras el placer se concentraba en su vientre. No pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de su ojo derecho, agarrándose fuertemente de la espalda del moreno que continuaba con los embates.

—Tat-chan...

Como había soñado con aquellas palabras. Desde que Tatsuha se las dijera en medio de su congestión alcohólica no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. Esa había sido la razón por la que al día siguiente se había ido tan temprano. No quería escuchar a Tatsuha decirle que todo había sido un error.

»Tat-chan... Ya no... Puedo más...

El placer era demasiado y sabía que pronto todo terminaría. Tatsuha imprimió fuerza en sus embestidas mientras besaba a Ryuichi y metía sus manos bajo el corpiño estimulando sus tetillas.

»Aaahh... ¡Tat-chan!

No aguantando más, Ryuichi rompió el beso y explotó en una nube de placer que lo llevó a las estrellas, manchando sus vientres con su semilla. Las contracciones de placer de su cuerpo hicieron que Tatsuha terminara unos segundos después, terminando en su interior.

El moreno se retiró con lentitud, apreciando como algo de su simiente escurría del cuerpo de Ryuichi para después recostarse a su lado en el sofá quedando muy juntos debido al escaso espacio.

»Lo recordaste na no da... —dijo Ryuichi con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba de lado para colocar su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

—La verdad es que no lo recordé... —respondió Tatsuha volteando a verlo e identificando un mohín de confusión—. Te dije lo que sentí en esos momentos. La verdad... es que llevo mucho tiempo con esos sentimientos Ryu... —Ryuichi, aprovechando lo delgado y ligero de su cuerpo, se acomodó sobre Tatsuha, reposando sobre su abdomen. Tatsuha sonrió—. No sé desde cuándo pero te amo Ryu.

Ryuichi sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y lo besó. Esta vez tomándose su tiempo en disfrutar los labios del hombre que se había llevado su virginidad y ahora le decía que lo amaba. Las cosas no podían estar mejor.

—¡Tat-chan!

Tatsuha escuchó a Ryuichi al fondo del pasillo. Todo ese día había estado muy efusivo, y como no, cumplían tres meses de novios desde aquella vez que "arreglaran el asunto" en casa de Ryuichi aquella noche de Halloween.

—Ryu —Lo atrapó entre sus brazos cuando el menor llegó a él, listo para irse. Ryu lo había invitado a comer a su casa—. ¿Listo para irnos?

Ryuichi asintió. Cuando su madre se había enterado de que ya tenía novio, no había hecho más que felicitarlo pues ella conocía a la perfección los sentimientos que su adorado hijo guardaba por ese moreno desde hacía años.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Ryuichi. Su madre había tenido que trabajar pero les había dejado la comida preparada y lista para servir. Comieron entre arrumacos e inocentes caricias.

—Ryu, te tengo un regalo —dijo Tatsuha cuando hubieron terminado sus alimentos y se habían sentado en el sillón de la sala. El moreno sacó de una de las bolsas de su pantalón una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada—. Es algo pequeño, pero espero te guste.

Ryuichi tomó la pequeña caja y al abrirla, se encontró con un pequeño dije muy sencillo con las palabras _Te amo_ en chapa de oro. Volteó a ver a su novio y le dirigió la más radiante de las sonrisas.

—Yo también te tengo un regalo Tat-chan.

Ante la atenta mirada del moreno, Ryuichi se desabrochó la camisa de la escuela mostrando su abdomen y ahí, Tatsuha la vio. Una pequeña e inconfundible marca en el centro del vientre de Ryuichi. Una marca en forma de flor.

Su rostro se iluminó. No podía ser más feliz.


End file.
